Zoran Lazarević's soldiers
Zoran Lazarevic commanded a large private army of soldiers during his search for Shambhala. They were the main enemies of Nathan Drake, a competitive treasure hunter, for the duration of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. General Information and Tips The majority of soldiers and guards are generic, nameless soldiers armed with assault rifles or handguns, some wearing helmets while others use Riot Shields for protection, and are the only ones who power the stationary machine gun turrets. Below are named soldiers, many which carry specific weapons.The soldiers of Uncharted 2 always fight with the same tactics. While shotgunners and riot shield wielders aggressively just advance on you, the other soldiers will just fire at you from cover while Lovac and Tetram attack you from a distance. This makes it dangerous for you to attempt to melee any black uniformed troops. That will give Lovac a chance to snipe you when you are countered. Also, make sure when you enter an area and you have the element of suprise, look for Tetram or Lovac and try to kill them first. You should also observe the squad first and see what type of soldiers are in the group. Always work your way from the top, killing all the Dragans and Zorskels, then the riot shield soldiers, then the rest should be easier to take out. *Dragan is the heavily armored "Helmet soldier". He usually is armed with a Moss-12, or a FAL in later chapters. His model is used for armoured soldiers in single player. He may also be the model for the Heavy Weapons Troops. *Tetram is the "Gas Mask soldier". He carries either the M32-Hammer or an M4 or AK in multiplayer. His model is used for the grenadier soldiers in single player or strangler soldiers in Co-op. *Sark is the "Face Mask soldier". He always carries the RPG-7. His model is used for RPG soldiers in single player. *Lovac is the "Headphone soldier". He carries either the Desert-5 or the Dragon Sniper. His model is used for sniper soldiers in single player. *Vodnik is the 'Ski Mask soldier". He carries either a Moss-12, SAS-12 or the Pistole. His model is used for shotgun soldiers in single player. *Zorskel is the "Skull Mask soldier". Like Dragan he is well armored and carries the SAS-12. His model is used for armoured soldiers late in single player. *Heavy Weapons Troops are powerful soldiers that carry GAU-19s. They are tall with tough armour, even wearing armour inside their ski mask, unlike Dragan. Also, there is Lieutenant Draza, a very strong soldier who appears to be Lazarevic's right-hand man. He is a boss that the player must battle in Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision. Trivia *'Dragan', Tetram, Sark, Lovac, Vodnik, Zorskel, and Lieutenant Draza are all Multiplayer skins. Each one has their own unique sayings and quotes, paticuarly noticable is the superb voice acting used to be able to tell each one apart just by hearing their voices in multiplayer. However, all these soldiers, excluding Draza and Zorskel, jump and groan using Dragan's voice. *Ironically enough, it seems no matter how many of these types of soldiers Nate kills, another soldier may, and most likely will, eventually pop up with the same attire. (Tetram, Sark, Lovac, Vodnik, and all generic soldiers wear the same vest and clothes.) How the soldiers manage to obtain the clothes and somewhat identical build is unknown. The same case also applies to Eddy's pirates who, no matter how many you kill, all have same attire for all their types. *Soldiers in gray seem to be rookies, as they can be easily defeated in a fistfight as well as not being able to dodge a grenade. Soldiers in black are more experienced as they have superior marksmen skills, can counter Nate's punches, they can dodge and some of them even have helmets for protection. Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Lazarevic's soldiers Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Male Characters Category:Character Groups